


Medicine

by ViimaTheFailcat



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViimaTheFailcat/pseuds/ViimaTheFailcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Bofur have been reborn to modern time. Bofur remembers his past life, but Bilbo tires to repress the memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt and a video.
> 
> Members of Thorin’s company are starting to remember their past life and they’re not quite sure how to deal with it. Most of them think they’re losing their mind. Bilbo has a depressions, he goes to therapy and tries to push all weird flashbacks away. There’s also Bofur who accepted his past and is strong-minded to find his friends. Especially Bilbo, Bombur and Bifur. He managed to find Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili and all of them are a victims of their past lives. After some time he sees a picture of Bilbo in the newspaper. His happiness faded when he noticed that the former hobbit doesn’t really like the idea of reunion. Baggins tries really hard to have a normal life and this odd lad who happened to be a moustached man from his dreams just came out from nowhere claiming that he, in fact, is not crazy and all his dream are just memories.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AV3JFKu1HjI

“No!”

“… Wh-what do you-“

“No, they… The dreams don’t mean anything! They are just dreams! I’ve been trying to recover from them even if they make me feel that nothing of this is real! They make me feel like… like a schizophrenic! And now _you_  stumble in and tell it’s all  _memories_?! I can’t…” The man in front of Bofur clutched his head, like he was in pain. “Just dreams…”

Bofur took a step forward, wanting to help him -  _the hobbit, the burglar, **his Bilbo**_  - but the man jolted away and snarled with shocking rage in his voice: “Don’t! Don’t come  _any_  closer. I’ve had enough of you, following me around and- and  _stalking me_! Leave me alone!”

Bilbo’s words hurt Bofur like a physical blow. “Bilbo, I…”

“I don’t want to hear it! We’re done!” Bilbo turned his back to Bofur and took a few steps before turning back around. “And if I ever see you again, I’ll call the police! I’ll get a restraining order! Anything to  _get you out of my life_!”

Bofur’s breath hitched. Bilbo nodded, satisfied to see that the message had sunk in, and started striding towards the door.

Bilbo’s legs took a misstep and ripped Bofur out of his shock.

_I can’t let this end like this!_

“Blunt the knives, bend the forks…”

Bilbo’s footsteps slowed but didn’t stop.

“Smash the bottles and burn the corks!”

Bilbo stopped.

“Chip the glasses and crack the plates…”

Bilbo turned around, eyes shining with tears.

“That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!”

Bofur let the echo repeat the last words while he waited for Bilbo’s reaction.

Bilbo stared at Bofur for a long, tense moment, until he blinked and a tear rolled down on his cheek. His knees gave in, but Bofur quickly caught him and held him tightly like it would keep him from breaking apart.

Bilbo let out a wrecked sob and clung to Bofur. Or maybe tried to push the man away, we may never know. “I haven’t told about that song to anyone. How did you… Just  _how_?”

Bofur chuckled, blinking his own tears away, and pressed a gentle, chaste kiss onto Bilbo’s forehead. “I’m the one with the hat,” he whispered.

At that, Bilbo moved far enough to properly look at Bofur. He narrowed his eyes, comparing this man to the one with the hat and the moustache.

Finally, realization dawned on his face. “Bofur.”

Bofur could have kissed him, but restrained himself. “Yes!”

Bilbo’s eyes raked over Bofur’s face, drinking his new appearance. Carefully, he lifted his hand and traced it on Bofur’s upper lip. “You look so different without the moustache,” he said softly, so softly that it might not have been meant for Bofur at all.

Bofur smiled and shrugged. “I tried growing one, but I couldn’t get it long enough. Made me look like a paedophile.”

Bilbo huffed a laugh. He tilted his head until his forehead was against Bofur’s. “You have no idea how glad I am that I’m not insane,” he murmured. Bofur could feel his breath on his lips.

Bofur bumped their noses together and hummed.

Bilbo tilted his head to the side and stooped closer to Bofur, making their lips brush. Bofur met the movement with a gentle kiss. Bilbo’s breath hitched and he dove in, deepening the kiss. Bofur was momentarily taken back by Bilbo’s enthusiasm, but he responded eagerly.

Soon Bofur was lying on his back on the floor and Bilbo was straddling his waist. Then Bilbo broke the kiss and punched Bofur in the shoulder.

“Ow! What the hell was that for?!”

“You bloody idiot!” Bilbo shouted, punctuating every word with a punch. “Why didn’t you do that sooner?”

“Ow, ow ow!!” Bofur grabbed Bilbo’s hands to make the punches stop. “D-do what?! Kiss you?”

Bilbo snorted. “No, I meant the song! It would have saved so much time!”

Bofur opened his mouth to answer, but his phone vibrated in his pocket. Bilbo apparently also felt it because he jolted.

“What was that?”

Bofur chuckled. “It’s just my phone, you buffoon.” He ran his thumbs over Bilbo’s hands. “If I let your hands go, will you promise not to punch me?”

Bilbo scoffed. “Maybe.”

Bofur let go of the hands and dug his phone out. A text from Thorin, asking if he’d found him. Bofur answered him an affirmative and told him that Bilbo remembers.

As Bofur tapped at his phone, Bilbo fidgeted a bit. “Listen, I’m sorry that I was so rude to you. I didn’t know who you were.”

Bofur smiled, sat up and pecked Bilbo’s lips. “I’m sorry for not trying to contact you sooner. I just… I had no idea what to say.”

Bilbo huffed. “You could have asked me for a pint, for starters. Or to the-“

Bofur’s ringtone interrupted him. Thorin. Bofur frowned. “Sorry, I have to take this.” He lifted the phone to his ear.

“We need to meet him,” Thorin said as soon as Bofur answered.

“I’ll ask him,” Bofur said and hung up. “That was Thorin.”

Bilbo’s eyes narrowed as he tried to remember. “The king?”

“The king,” Bofur confirmed. “He wants to meet you.”

Bilbo’s eyes widened. “I… Yes.”

Bofur smiled and patted Bilbo’s thigh. “Whenever you’re ready. Although my legs are falling asleep, just so you know.”

As Bofur spoke, Bilbo realized that he was still on Bofur’s lap and he turned bright red and jumped up. “Sorry,” he muttered.

Bofur chuckled and pressed a quick kiss onto Bilbo’s nose. “It’s fine. Ready to meet the king under the mountain, master hobbit?”

Bilbo wiped his eyes and smiled. “Lead the way, master dwarf.”


End file.
